The Ultimate Game
by ProtomanV
Summary: This in a AU Version of SAO and contains elements/weapons/characters from: .Hack series, Kingdom Hearts, Sonic Universe, Fire Emblem: Awakening, Tale of Series, Final Fantasy Series, Elder Scrolls Online *If you are unfamiliar with any of the concepts/characters/weapons/powers please use Google.


**Note this Crossover is OC-centric. Please dont not read if you detests OCs. The some characters crossed-over in this AU have rewritten back-stories.  
**

Sword Art Online, a VRMMORPG produced by Argus for the NerveGear. The company only made 10,000 copies and were sold in seconds. Hard-core gamers waited in lines for days-on-end after the Beta test closed. On November 6, the servers where up and running. The game, that got such great reviews, would be their last. Soon after the official launch, a tragedy arose. The players were trapped in the game. Unable to log out until someone defeats the final boss. It became a death-game. Defeat meant death, in the game and in real-life.

Regular players blamed the Beta Tester. Soon after they were called cheaters. Beaters are what they are called now. Many are Solo players, who want nothing to do with the Regulars. Nothing was solved by doing so. Still trapped in a virtual game.

"A house divided among itself can not stand." - Abraham Lincoln

October 15, 2024

Floor 51

On this day, something happened. No one saw it coming. Pure Black creatures, with yellow eyes, suddenly appeared. They swarmed into towns. Many players, who tried to fight, were easily deleted. Those who managed to escaped, told others of what they saw. It didn't take long for the Aincrad Liberation Force, aka The Army, heard. The Army took immediate action, sending troops to quarantine and end the threat. It was a slaughter. 200 troops were sent on the first attempt, none made it back. They sent more troops. This time they treated more carefully. Even with their superior numbers, help was need. Word spread that The Army would pay for any kind of assistance from anyone. Only a few responded...

October 16, 2024

Floor 51: Field - Grassy Plain

Today, The Army was holding off the infestation the best they could. The front-line continued to press on with their attacks. Once again it looked like a slaughter. The Lieutenant Colonel Cobert was in charge of the support and reinforcements.

"What the hell is going on?! We are getting creamed out here by small fry!" Yelled Lieutenant Colonel Cobert with frustration.

"Lieutenant Colonel!" An Aincrad Liberation Force Soldier ran up to Cobert.

"Speak soldier."

"I have news from the front-lines.. And sir, if I may say-"

"Out with! We don't pay you to stand there!"

"We just lost another 30 men."

"WHAT?! You are telling me, that we are getting our asses kicked by mysterious creatures!? Tell them to hold down the line!"  
"Sir!" The soldier left with shaking leg.

"...Why is it so hard to defeat a bunch of monsters? Its like Floor 1 all over again! "

"SIR!" Another Soldier ran up to Cobert panting heavily.

"Tell me you have some good news."

"I do. He is here."

"I was beginning to think he would never come. Alright send him over to me." Lt. Colonel Cobert saw a male player wearing a black, white lined haori, with its hood over his face and white shirt underneath, dark pants and shoes with black leather gloves. "Well, Levant. You certainly changed your style."

"I thought I should wear something different for a change, Lt. Colonel." Levant turned his head to the battlefield.

"I'm glad you came, we are getting slaughtered out there."

"I'm honored you needed me so badly, tell me where to go."

"Yea 'bout that... I'm grateful you came but there is no need for you on the front-lines."

"..Say what now?..."

"We requested professional help."

"Professional help? From who?"

"Knights of Blood."

"Oh well, there goes my fun for today. Guess I will go then-

"Tho we do have a special task for you."

"What is it?"

"You are to stay in the back and hold your position, unless you are attacked or give other wise. Understood?"

"Awww, come on... Today will be boring." Levant walked over to the back-lines and stood there. He watched the battle as players began to fall one by one. With horrified screaming filling the air. He closed his eyes and began saying a silent prayer for the fallen.

When Levant opened his eyes, a small black creature jumped toward him. He quickly drew Elucidator, and took it out with a downward horizontal slash. Then sighed to himself, feeling like that was the only action he was going to the get all day. With no other choice, drove his sword into the ground and flopped down onto the grass. He turned his attention away from the battlefield to the sky above. Watching the clouds as they passed by. Even tho there was fighting near by, he was at peace. At least for a moment.

When Levant zoned back in, he heard a familiar voice from behind. He turned. And saw Asuna talking to Lt. Colonel. He smiled to himself. Then noticed she wasn't alone. Asch, Van, Flynn, and another man had tagged along. Seeing that she had support with her, he quickly understood the seriousness of the situation. He didn't want to interrupt their conversation with his pointless words. So instead he turned to face his sword. Unknowingly Asuna saw him. She quietly walked over and sat beside him.

"How long were you going to sit here and not notice me?" Asuna was a little hurt that he ignore her.

"Silly Asuna, how could I not notice the beautiful Flash? I just didn't want to bother you, since you had company while talking to Lt. Colonel." Levant continued to face his sword.

"Levant.. You are the silly one. Just because I'm here on Guild business doesn't mean anything. You can always talk to me."

"Yea, yea."

"I talked to Lt. Colonel, and has agreed to move you to the front-lines."

"Seriously?"

"Yup, but sadly - You are up with Van and Asch."

"Alright, thanks. Time to get in the game." Levant hopped onto his feet and picked up his sword. "Wait, we arent moving as a unit?"

"No, my squad is going to the help the left flank while Van's will help the right."

"What about the middle?"

"They can hold their own for now."

"Well I guess we better get started huh?" Levant held out his hand at Asuna.

"Yea." Asuna smiled and took his hand then was pulled up.

Levant and Asuna made their way back to Lt. Colonel Cobert's tent. Where the others were waiting for them. When they walked in Asch looked at glanced at Levant from the corner of his eye. Even Van glanced over.

"You must be Levant, the Dark Swordsman. You don't look all that impressing." Asch did not seem impressed.

"Well looks can be deceiving, my friend." Levant lazily crossed his arms.

"I'm not your friends. I could care less about you."

"And yet you know who I am, respect is just another way of showing you care."

"I don't respect you nor do I plan to."

"If you say so." Levant shrugs. "Either way, I'm teamed up with you and Van-"

"That's Vice-Commander Van to you!" Asch put his hand on the handle of this sword. "And I don't like being paired up with weaklings."

"I'm level 92, I'm not that weak."

"Asuna is 94, Vice-Commander Van is 96, Flynn is 94 and so am I. To us you are weak."

"When you put it that way, I guess I am."

"So stay out of our way, or do I have to teach you the hard way?"

"Asch, calm yourself." Van grabbed Asch's arm and shook his head in disappointment. "He's an ally, nonetheless. You are not permitted to attack him while we are joining forces, is that understood?"

"Yes, Vice-Commander Van." Asch let go of the handle.

"Now, I want you to go wait outside until we are done talking."

"Understood.." Asch started walking toward the exit. And glared at Levant from the corner of his eye as he passed.

"Asch gets a little... out of hand around weak players. I hope he didn't offend you in any way." Van turned and faced Levant.

"He didn't. I don't mind a reminder to get stronger."

"Don't we all need that kind of reminder. Let fill you in. Those creatures, we are fighting against, have been, unofficially, called Heartless. Due to their cold and somewhat animal movements. The small ones are called Shadows, since they can flatten themselves like a shadow."

"Is there any effective way to beat them?"

"For the moment, we fight them like we would any other enemy."

"That's good enough for me."

"But there is one concern I have. Asch. I'm afraid he might try to attack you, Levant-"

"I appreciative the concern, but I can handle myself out there. If I'm allowed, I would like to processed on my own accord-"

"NO-" Asuna grabbed Levant's arm.

"No?" Levant looked over at Asuna.

"I mean, you just cant go out there alone." Asuna blushed and pulled away.

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine. I promise." Levant pulled Asuna into a hug and held her in his arms.

"L-Levant.. Okay, you can go. But be careful out there." Asuna face turned cherry red as felt his chest.

"Aren't I always? Well, its time to get moving." Levant slowly let go of Asuna.

Levant walked out with the Knights of Blood following him. When Van got outside, he put his hand on Asch's shoulder. Asch had over-heard the conversation and was glad Levant wasn't coming with them. But Asuna didn't like the suggestion about him going alone. And had no choice but to trust his decision and hope for the best. They split up into their respective groups while Levant head straight for the front-lines. As he walked he drew his sword, and slowly started moving faster. Two Shadow heartless rose from the ground and jumped forward. He swung his sword and easily took them out with a horizontal slash. Then started running. As he ran he sliced through every Shadow that crossed him path.

While he was making his way through the battlefield, Levant came across his friend - Asbel. Asbel was surrounded by many Shadows, each time he defeated one - another would take its place. His friend was trapped. Levant didn't hesitate to flip over them and lend support his friend. Asbel knew that this wasn't the time nor the place to thank Levant so he continued fighting. After a few minutes they were back to back, and still surrounded by Shadows but were in greater numbers. The Shadows moved closer and closer with each passing second. Levant felt there was only one way out.


End file.
